


the first meeting

by Helloootricksterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment AU, Cat, Handyman Dean, M/M, graphic designer Castiel, lots of flirting, originally a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloootricksterr/pseuds/Helloootricksterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't expecting any company this morning. but he finds some, on his couch of all places. but  his cat doesn't mind the handsome intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intru-da window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading this AU plot: I wake up to find you asleep on my couch but my cat likes you so you’re okay.

Nine o’clock in the morning was still far too early to wake up, but at least it was Sunday. Castiel sat up in his bed, promising himself that if he didn’t go back to sleep, he’d use some of the good coffee this morning. A loud grumble as he swung his legs over the side of his bed declared that yes, he was going to use the Colombian blend his brother sent him. He managed to stagger to the coffee maker to set it up. As the coffee began to drip into the glass pot he opened a can of Friskies for Luna.  
If he was having the good stuff, so should she.

The lack of grey fur around his legs was confusing. Luna always showed her thanks when the wet food made an appearance. But higher thinking couldn’t be done before caffeinating, so he shuffled into the bathroom.

Shuffling out he realized something was wrong.

Not the coffee.

Not the bookshelf, or the tv.

Not the couch.

Maybe it was the incredibly handsome man asleep on the couch with an arm draped over Castiel's cat, who was laying over his chest like he was a heating pad. He must have been with the sun light from the window hitting his t-shirt and Luna.

But then the coffee maker buzzed, telling him that his coffee was ready. Luna blinked her eyes slowly and practically oozed out from underneath the tanned and toned arm to rub against his legs in a familiar thank you before rushing over to devour her breakfast. Sill watching the handsome man on the couch, Castiel realized that the sunlight was moving up over his chest to his face. Soon he’d awake to a face full of sunlight.

Wait.

He closed the curtains last night.

A warm breeze blew in through the window the sleeper forgot to close last night. He should have locked it too. That’s what he gets for living on the ground floor of an apartment building. He closed the window and then drank his coffee. In between sips, he watch the sunlight crawl up his intruder’s neck, admiring his short, brown-blond hair and the freckles over his nose and cheeks.

With the caffeine jump starting his brain, Castiel realized that he had seen this face a few times, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall where. Too soon, the light hit his closed eyes.

His face scrunched up in an adorable display of displeasure. He curled inward and on his side to the back of Castiel’s old couch.

“Close the curtains Sammy.” The blond mumbles.

“I’m not Sammy.” Castiel’s gruff morning voice informs him. He clears his throat as the blond man rolls over, squinting at Castiel in the bright sunlight.

“No. you’re not.” He agreed. Castiel sipped his coffee as the handsome man sat up and looked around, realizing this wasn’t where he thought it was.

“This is the York Road apartment building, right?” Castiel nods.

“Apartment 105?” Castiel shakes his head.

“106.” He rubs a hand down his face. “I was aiming for my brother’s apartment.” Castiel thinks for a moment a realizes that he’s seen the man a few times with his neighbor Sam. A very polite if tall man.

“Sorry, I’ll get out of your hair.” He goes to stand up but a cacophony of meows and a pile of grey fur that blurs from the floor on to his lap has him sitting back down.  
Castiel has to stop himself from grinning, but the corners of his eyes crinkle in amusement. Its not often that Luna decides she likes someone like this. In fact, his cat hated most people, she was a good judge of character. Castiel waves his hand in dismissal.

“No, stay if you want. I’ll make you some coffee.” Luna demands loudly to be petted, Sam’s brother obliges with both hands, turning Luna into a happy, purring puddle of fur on his lap. It’s such an adorable sight, Castiel can barely look away. He only does when the other man lifts his head up to meet his eyes with a smile. Castiel moves into the kitchen area to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

“I’m Castiel Collins.” He calls over his shoulder, setting up the coffeemaker. Without thinking, he doles out two heaping tablespoons worth of the good stuff and has it percolating.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Would you like breakfast Dean?”

“I don’t wanna impose, but okay” He tried to get up but by the look on his face Luna used her claws to make sure her new buddy didn’t go anywhere. He carefully lifts her off his lap to dangle her in front of his face.

“I need to use the litter box, fuzz face.” He tells her, depositing her gently on the couch and giving her a few scratches before standing up.

“second door on the left.” Castiel tells him, pulling out a pan and the eggs. Dean soon emerges from the bathroom, looking far more awake and aware off his surroundings.

“Sometimes I crash in my brother’s place when I’m in town and I don’t want to wake him up.”

“Didn’t wake me up. You were very quiet.” Castiel noted. Stirring the eggs on the pan. He pulls out a mug from an upper cabinet without looking and passes it to Dean. Hearing a muffle snort he turns around. It was one of the mugs Gabriel had given him along with the coffee. Personally he preferred the plain white mug but the one dean was holding had a fox and a few words on it.

“For fox sake?” he laughed. His smile and laughter infectious. They chat over toast and eggs. Castiel learns that Dean is an odd jobs man who is good at many things, and when his jobs take him in this direction he crashes with his younger brother. As soon as Dean sits at the table, Luna jumps into his lap, happy for the hand he lays casually over her back, tanned fingers digging in to her thick fur.

Castiel tells him about Gabriel, his own older brother who travels all over for an advertising firm, and his own office job for the same company.

“Have I used any of the products that you advertise for?” Dean asked. Castiel chose his words carefully, relishing the opportunity he had.

“That depends. How often do you get your period?”

The spray of coffee was nothing if not satisfying. Well it was also a little gross.

As Dean caught his breath, Castiel laughed and explained how his last job was for female sanitary napkins.

“Pads Cas, they’re called pads.” He coughed. “jeesus.”

“Cas?” Dean freezes, toast halfway to his mouth.

“Uh, yeah.” The toast is slowly lowered. “It’s a shorter version of your name. a nic-name.”

“I have an old friend that calls me Cassie.” Castiel thinks out loud. He quickly narrows his eyes.

“Don’t ever call me that.” He tells Dean quickly.

“Which one?”

“The second one.”

“Okie dokie Cas.” Dean continues with his breakfast. It’s nice to eat with someone else, especially someone who appreciates what’s on his plate like Dean does.  
Apparently Luna is now bored with the new toy because she jumps off Dean’s lap to go back to the remains of her breakfast. Dean leans over and squints.

“What’s all that writing on her bowl?”

“It’s her full name. A La Luz De La Luna. It means in the light of the moon. I found her years ago on a bright moonlit night.” Dean is smiling softly, so Castiel continues.

“It was wet from rain earlier that day and a small, wet, ball of fur was crying nearby, and long story short she adopted me and we live together.”

“She adopted you?” Dean was puzzled.

“Clearly you have no idea how cats work.” Dean shrugs.

“Guess I don’t. But most animals seem to like me. Once Sammy and I went camping with our dad and I woke up in the middle of the night to find a snake in my sleeping bag.”  
He continues quickly when the look of shock on Castiel’s face make him smile.

“I’m okay, it wasn’t even a poisonous snake, it was just a little grass snake looking for some heat. It was harmless.” He assures taking a sip of his drink. “But the bear cub that approached us after sure wasn’t.” he mumbled around the rim of the mug. Castiel laughs along with Dean, he can’t remember the last time a breakfast in his apartment was this enjoyable.  
Taking a drink of his own coffee, he raised an eyebrow at the muffled snicker coming from the other end of the table.

“Something funny?”

“So the brother who got you these mugs, Gabriel right?” Dean quickly changes the topic. “He’s a guy who likes to makes jokes, am I right?”

“Yes, that’s my brother. The joker.”

“Well I think he pulled another one on you.” The eyebrow goes back up in question. Dean smiles wide enough to almost split his face.

“Check the bottom of your coffee mug, Cas.”

“The bottom of my…” he trials off as he lifts his cup over his head to see the three words clearly printed on the bottom. They read “I’m a douche.”

An annoyed grumble works his way out of his throat, a promise to do SOMETHING to his brother the next time he comes back here.  
Dean just laughs. Long and loud. It’s a nice laugh, a free and happy thing.  
Too soon the food is done and Castiel can find no excuse to keep this man in his apartment any longer. He does have things to do but all of them can wait.

“I should probably go over to my brother’s place. I told him I was gonna crash there late last night and he’s a worrier.” Castiel nods. Both men make their way to the front door. Castiel moving a bit slower than his surprise guest.

“Don’t be a stranger Dean.”

“See you around Cas.” Dean winks from the hallway. Closing the door behind him Castiel picks up his cat and deposits the both of them on the couch. He reaches his fingers under the fur of her head and scratches, therapeutic for the both of them.

He really can’t wait to see Dean again.


	2. something found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can Castiel convince Dean to visit again? a certain pocketknife might help.

It had been a week since he woke up to find Dean on his couch, and every morning he glanced there to check if the blond man had returned.

Sadly, the couch remained empty, morning after morning.

Castiel wondered how he could get Dean to come over again. He barely knew Sam, his neighbor, though they did talk about Dean on Tuesday when Castiel was leaving for the office and Sam for a jog.

Castiel learned that Dean practically raised his younger brother by himself, and their dad wasn’t around much as they got older. There was no mention of a mother so Castiel decided not to question it. Apparently Dean was fairly overprotective of his younger brother and dropped by for a visit at least once a week to spend time with Sam.

So he came over often enough, but how to lure him back into Castiel’s apartment? Lost in his thoughts, he was only pulled out when he saw Luna playing with something black, and metal, and sharp! Pulling it away from delicate cat-paws, he found that it was a pocketknife. A pocketknife that had a sharp blade sticking out. Delicately folding it up, Castiel noticed it also had a screwdriver, can opener, and a smaller serrated blade. This wasn’t a sissy item, this knife was obviously well used for its intended purposes.

The initials D.W. on the end was a good indicator of its owner. But to give it to Sam, or tell him that his brother left something at his place? Weighing the item in his hand it felt heavy, old, but felt loved somehow. His mind made up, he exited the apartment and strode the several odd feet to Sam’s door. He knocks and waits. His feet are cold on the tiles, he wishes he thought to wear shoes, or even slippers.

He hears footsteps approaching the door and he looks up to the peephole. The door opens to reveal Sam Winchester, looking like a raccoon. Castiel just stares at the black makeup smudged all around his eyes and even over his eyebrows. Sam lets out a nervous laugh.

“Heh, uh, I’m trying out some makeup for a cosplay.”

“ A what?”

“Cosplay. Dressing up like a character from a movie or show or something, like Halloween but like not ON Halloween.” So a costume. Why was the other word needed? Its silent between the two of them for a few moments before Castiel remembered why he came. He lifts his hand and offers the knife to the taller man.

“Is that Dean’s knife? He’s been looking for this thing!” Sam plucks it from his palm and inspects it, rolling it over in his fingers. It must be more precious to Dean than Castiel previously thought.

“I found my cat playing with it a few minutes ago.” He offered. 

“Dean told me he ended up in your apartment instead of mine. Sorry for that, he means well and I tell him I don’t mind waking up and buzzing him in, but the big lug insists on letting himself in. one of these days he’s going to get arrested for it.” Sam doesn’t sound upset but instead says it fondly. What is the story behind these men?

“It was no problem, it was just a bit confusing to find a stranger on my couch.” 

“Dean’s gonna be so relived when I tell him it was at your place all along!”

“Glad to help, If I could ask.” He pauses when Sam tenses but continues on.

“What costume is the makeup for? A raccoon?” Sam’s shoulders sag with relief.

“Nah, I’m too tall to pull of Rocket. I’m going as the Winter Soldier!” he declares proudly. He continues when he realizes Castiel has no idea at all what he’s talking about.

"The latest Captain America movie? Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I’m going as the Soldier and Dean is dressing up like the Captain with me.” That sounds a little more interesting.

“There’s a convention in a few weeks and I was testing the makeup.”

“Well it looks like you did a satisfactory job with testing it.” that gets him a laugh. 

“Thanks for the knife. Dean’ll be thrilled to have it back.”

“no problem at all. Have a good day Sam.”

“you too Castiel.” 

He has a little spring in his step walking back to his door. He hums under his breath as he pulls out bowls and flours. He’s going to make cookies. He hasn’t in a long time, but he hasn't been happy enough to bake in a long time. Maybe it was the last time Gabriel stayed overnight.

Peanut butter cookies. That sounds delicious. Selecting a playlist from his commuter, he hums along to the ragtime tunes as he measures and mixes.

Today is definitely a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like this going to be a longer story than originally intended!  
> I saw a fanart of Sam and Bean as Bucky and Cap and I love the idea of them cosplaying.   
> maybe cas will join them at the convention.


	3. C is for cookie, and everybody wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone can read Castiel like a book

The next morning Castiel found himself carrying most of his cookies to his office ten minutes early. His baking items were well known to be the hit of the building but he had plenty to spare, dropping off two with the security guard and portioning off a few for his friends before leaving the rest in the break room. It was a nice surprise to come in to work to find cookies on your desk. He left two cookies on a napkin on a few select desks and went back to his own to work.

He knew Anna arrived at her desk when he heard a barely contained squeal of joy. The sound was proceeded with a rush of feet and a flutter of a long skirt that she preferred. Then a head of red hair was waiting over his computer screen. Its smile was all over the face, from the eyes to the cheeks and chin.

“Cookies?” 

“There are a few more in the break room. Leave some for the others!” he raised his voice as the head of his cousin disappeared to snag a few more of the soft treats, even though he had left two on her desk. 

As the morning crawls on, more people stop by his desk to thank him for the cookies. A few asked for the recipe and he promised to e-mail it to them later. Samandriel, the office intern (and another cousin) stopped by to thank him for the cookies on his small desk. They chatted quietly for a few minutes before Anna sauntered over.

“Soooooo, what’s gotten you so happy? Hmm?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He feigned ignorance. Anna rolled her eyes and Samandriel was forcing himself not to do the same.

“ C’mon Castiel. As your family we both know that you don’t bake unless you’re happy. And you haven’t been this happy in a while. When was the last time we had baked goods here from Castiel, Alfie?” Samandriel sighed. One of the downsides of working with family is the fact that they remember when you were in diapers. No matter how hard he protested, most of the family still called him the name Gabriel chose for him when he was two and carried an Alf plushie with him everywhere.  
Castiel was one of the few who called him by the name he preferred.

“About three months ago when Gabriel was crashing in his place. Gabriel probably forced him to bake.” That was true. Gabriel was being annoying and he was easily bribed with brownies. Well, Castiel’s brownies at least.

“I’ll ask again. What made you so happy?” both cousins waited for an answer. They would pester him until they got one. It was nice to work with family, but sometimes things like this happened.

“ There’s this guy-” Anna interrupted.

“Is he cute?”

“Very. And he-”

“Spent the night at your place?” Samandriel interrupted this time.

“Technically. But-”

“Technically?” they questioned simultaneously. Castiel crossed his arms with a huff. The two cousins waited for him to continue and pleaded with him when he didn’t. 

“How does a man “technically” spend the night in your apartment? Don’t leave us hanging here!” he clammed up as they clamored for information. Anna stopped when she noticed him looking behind her.

“Anna, Samandriel.” The two employees stiffened and turned around. Linda Tran was the office manager. A take-no-shit woman who was one of the best managers Castiel had ever met.

“Samandriel, don’t you have copies to make?” 

“Yes, Mz Tran.” He slunk off to the copy room. He had a good internship and he knew it. Because the owner of the company was a cousin, he was unofficially getting paid. Half of minimum wage, but still, with the few college credits he was getting it was a good internship. The entire office knew, but nobody was going to snitch.

“Anna, how are those dried flower pictures coming?” Anna was working on an advertisement for fake flowers.

“Coming along well. The natural light works better than the lamps.” Linda nodded and watched as Anna slunk back to desk with a wave to her cousin.

“Thank you for the cookies.” Linda’s son Kevin had a sweet tooth for baked goods so Castiel packaged a few in a plastic baggie and left them in Linda’s office.

“My son might just have to compete with me for this batch though. There weren’t many left in the break room.” It wasn’t even eleven o’clock yet!

“Like your cousins said, it isn’t like you to bake without being happy. Did you meet someone?” Was it that obvious? Castiel wondered.

“Yes.” The office was a very open minded place. No one cared that Castiel was Bi, or that Anna was gay. Castiel suspected that someone in the office was in to BDSM from the collar (?) He found once, but that might have been a prank from Gabriel.

“Good. I expect an e-mail with that recipe in my inbox by the end of the day.” Linda might not have been related to him, but she was like family. And she didn’t pry as much as his relatives. She was a bit stern with tough love but it made her an amazing manager. Even though the company was family owned and most of the staff was family, (not all blood related family) there were a few slackers who took advantage of the system and needed the boot. 

Later, Castiel was playing with a stress ball, thinking. Dean might like cookies. He still had a nice amount at home in the cookie jar. Castiel thinks of saving a few for the next time he sees the tall handyman. He’s never known someone to turn down his baked goods. (without allergy reasons.) Maybe Dean is allergic to peanuts. Or he’s lactose intolerant. If that’s the case, Castiel will just have to find a recipe without butter or nuts. That was most of his recipes out the window but there are a few pies that are butter, milk, and nut free.

He hasn’t made pie in years.

Maybe its time to break out and dust off the pie tins. 

Linda, Samandriel, and Anna all notice the good mood surrounding Castiel like a ray of sunshine all day. Its not that Castiel is a sad or depressed person, but they know he hasn’t had a relationship in a long while and that he’s a little lonely. Linda makes a note to invite Castiel over for dinner sometime this week. Anna leaves some of the dried flowers she was working with on his desk. And Samandriel sends him a link to a video of a puppy fighting to stay awake. Castiel’s good mood is infectious and all of them want to keep him that way.

That being said, if anything else happens they need to ID this mystery man stat in case he breaks Castiel’s heart like Ruby had. Several of Castiel’s co-workers and family went the extra mile to make sure that bitch moved out of state and away from Castiel. But for now, there was hope.

Now the only thing to do was to sit back and wait.

And avoid telling Gabriel until something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because Gabriel will accidentally scare the possible bae away. it happened to Anna, so this is the drill now.


	4. I'll flirt with you and your cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says thank you and gets a promise in return.

It wasn’t surprising that Dean showed up at his brother’s apartment Monday night. He practically crooned over the knife that his brother passed to him, rolling it over in his hands, checking it over. (Unknowingly mimicking Sam’s movements from the day before)

“Where’ja find it Sammy?” he tucked it back in its rightful place, his right back pocket.

“I didn’t. Castiel next door did.” Dean paused. He didn’t even think that his knife might have fallen out in the apartment of the handsome cat guy. Dean swats his brother on the shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Cas was the one who found it?!” he exclaimed.

“Was it really that important that he had it?” Sam asks, confused at Dean’s outburst.

“Well yeah, this means I can stop by and say thank you.” Sam tilts his head and smiles at his brother.

“What?” Dean asks defensively, folding his arms.

“Dean has a cru-ush!” he sing sang.

“Shut up you little snot!” 

“You didn’t deny it! I’m right!” Sam threw his hands up, nearly touching the ceiling.

“ C’mere!” Dean launched himself at Sam’s chest, wrestling his brother to the ground. And as always, Dean pinned his brother beneath him. Even though dean was shorter, his work gave him more muscled than Sam’s desk job.

“Uncle!” Sam surrendered. Dean let him up. Both brothers sat on the floor catching their breath. Even though Dean had more muscles, Sam was no weakling himself.

“So what do you know about him?” Dean wanted to know.

“Not much he’s a quiet guy. He moved here three or four years ago, after some horrible breakup. Has a cat, I’ve met her in the hall a few times. Uh, he jogs outside in the spring but I think he has a treadmill. He rarely has people over from what I’ve seen. That’s it, nothing much.”

So no current boy or girlfriend, no mention if he likes guys at all, a runner, and a bit of a loner. Hhmmm.

“I’m gonna head over and thank him.” 

“Yeah, you do that lover boy!” Sam quickly evades another hit. Dean passes is reflection in a wall decoration and suddenly becomes self-conscious, checking over his outfit and face. He heads over to the bathroom and Sam can hear the sink running.  
He’s serious about this he thought. He hasn't seen his brother fix his appearance for someone else in a long time. Sure he’ll shower before a date or wash off dirt on his face but he didn’t look dirty before. Dean is a little bit of a germaphobe but he’s not a constant hand-sanitizer person. But his brother isn’t one to wash off invisible dirt to impress someone. Not unless Sam insists. So when Dean walks out of the bathroom shaking a wet spot that used to be an oil stain out on his shirt, Sam is wondering how bad his brother has it for his neighbor.

Dean walks out the door with a leap in his step that Sam hasn’t seen for a long while.

Dean knocks on the door of the apartment over and suddenly forgets if Castiel’s apartment is to the right or left of Sam’s. He takes a few steps back to see if there are any distinctions on the doors. There are none and he panics for a moment before he heard footsteps approaching the door and the door pulls away to reveal a small smile on a handsome man.

“Hello Dean.” Holy Van Halen. Dean thought that Cas’s rough voice was just his morning voice, but no, the guys sounds just the same in the evening. That’s not fair. 

“Hey Cas, I hear you found my knife.” He resists the urge to duck his head.

“It was Luna who found it, I just returned it.” 

“Well then I’ll just have to get Luna a thank you gift now wont I?” he teases. Speaking of, Castiel has kept his door open and Dean finds his boots getting a rub down from a very furry cat. Dean bends down to pick her up.

“Heey kitty. You found my pocket knife? Who’s a good kitty?” he coos. Since when did he become such a sap around animals? Luna appreciates his words and purrs as he scratches her head. He looks up at Castiel to find a gummy smile directed at him. It’s not the prettiest smile he’s ever seen but it’s one of the most honest ones and that makes it even better. 

Dean gets the feeling Castiel hasn’t smiled like this in a while.

“Would you like to come in? I have cookies.” 

“My mother told me not to talk to strangers who offer treats.”

“Well then you can’t have any peanut butter cookies then.”

“I never said I listened to her.” He quickly backtracked. Castiel turned to walk in to his apartment and Dean follows him. Castiel heads into his kitchen and pulls down a honest-to-goodness cookie jar from the counter, offering it to Dean. Dean puts down Luna and takes one of the brown cookies and takes a bite. Holy crap.

“Godamn Cas, this is amazing!” he shows the rest of it into his mouth. It’s salty and sweet and still soft without crumbling! He quickly grabs another one and takes a monster bite out of it. this time he moans. He stops when he notices Castiel’s cheeks flame red. Still holding the cookie jar and eyes on this face. His lips. Dean swallows.

“So uh, hows work been?” wow. Great line. But he doesn’t know much about Castiel, work is a good place to ask about, right?

“Work has been good. I brought the majority of my cookies into the office and now I have people begging me for more of my baked goods.”

“This is good enough to stock in a bakery.” Dean eyes the rest of the cookie in his hand before giving in to temptation and eating it. Castiel takes one for himself and takes a small bite.

“I suppose. I've never seen a peanut butter cookie in a bakery. Too many people with peanut allergies I suppose.” Dean nods.

“I haven’t baked in a long while.” Castiel isn’t looking at Dean when he says this. Dean realizes that he’s somewhere else.

“Why not?” he asks after a few moments of shared silence. Castiel’s blue eyes focus and catch Dean’s. He tenses and then shrugs.

“I only bake when I’m happy.” He offers. Dean can understand. He didn’t think adult life was going to be like this either. He nods.

“I get it. So what made you happy enough to make these?” Dean waves a hand at the cookie jar before reaching in to take another. Castiel ducks his head and takes another bite of the cookie in his hand.

“A happy mistake.” Dean doesn’t understand but he doesn’t push it. Dean chows down on three more cookies while Castiel finishes the one in his hand and another. He pauses while reaching for the fourth, realizing that he’s eating all the cookies. All of Castiel’s amazing cookies.

“It’s all right.” Dean looks up to a sympathetic face. “Food is made to be enjoyed. I’d never be able to eat these by myself before they went stale. Take as many as you’d like.” Every word he speaks is true. He takes pride in seeing people enjoy his food. And he’s never seen someone who likes food quite like Dean. Gabriel was a close second, but only for candy and baked goods.

“take a few for your brother if you’d like.” Dean nods.

“Sam would like this.” He quickly stacks three in his hand and puts another in his mouth. Dean holds the cookie with his teeth and smiles at his brother’s neighbor. Castiel burst out into a laugh the surprised both him and dean. Dean laughs as well, managing to catch the cookie as it falls out of his mouth. Once the laughing dies down into smiles Dean wipes off the crumbs off his pants.

“I was thinking about making pie next.” That gets Dean’s attention.

“Pie?!” he delightedly exclaims.

“What, you like pie?” Castiel sarcastically asks. Dean’s reaction told him he was spot on.

“I LOVE pie!” Dean nearly shouts. Castiel sighs dramatically.

“Oh bother. I was planning on keeping the pie for myself and Luna. But since you found out I’m going to have to share.” He sighs again, raising his face to the sky.

Castiel is a sassy little shit. Dean likes it.

“Well then I’ll supply the whipped cream and the forks then.” Was this flirting? It felt too easy to be flirting.

“it’s settled then. I bring the pie, you bring the forks.”

“You can text me when you make the pie.” Dean is already drooling from the thought of fresh, hot pie. Even with the taste of the cookies on his tongue.

“How? I don’t have your number.” Dean is surprised. He thought he had given Castiel at least his work number, if not his cell number.

“Got a cell phone?” he drawls.

“Who doesn’t?” Dean pauses.

“Want to pass it to me so I can put my number in?” 

“Oh. Yes. Uhm, yes. I’ll go get it.” Castiel stands up and goes to his cell phone, which he had left in his bedroom. He walked back to dean quickly chewing and swallowing, trying to sneak another cookie. Castiel isn’t sure why Dean is sneaking it when he was clear that dean could take what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to point it out. Not when Dean looked a little embarrassed about what he did. He pretended not to notice and passed him his phone.

“Dude, this thing is ancient!” Dean marvels at the flip phone.

“It’s only four years old.” Castiel protests. Dean snorts.

“Even I have a newer phone than this!” he definitely doesn’t mention that Sam had to teach him how to use said smartphone.

“Will you stop making fun of my phone and just put in your number?”

“Sure, granpaw.” Its easy enough to put in his number, and work number too.

“If you ever need a handyman, I know a guy who does stuff for cheap in this building.” The darker haired man raised an eyebrow.

“You do, do you?” dean nods.

“Great prices, a job well done or no money back.” 

“I-”. Castiel glares at him, finally catching the joke. Not many people do. The cookies in his other hand start to crumble from being in his hand so long and Dean doesn’t know what to do now. Maybe it’s time to go.

“Better get these cookies to my brother before he eats the houseplants.” Dean stands and Castiel follows him to the door, opening it for him.

“Here’s your old phone, young man.” He jokes.

“Here’s the door, handyman.” They part with smiles.

“Remember, text me about that pie.”

“I won’t forget Dean. Sometime later this week.” Dean winks at him.

“I’ll hold you to that.” The door is softly closed and Dean finds himself alone in the hall with a shit eating grin on his face. He strides into his brother’s apartment, dropping the cookies onto the counter in front of his brother.

“Eat this.” He commands, walking into the bathroom to wash his hands before the sasquatch has time to say a word. Looking up in the mirror while drying his hands, he realizes he’s still smiling. He isn’t quite sure if it’s the food or the handsome man or both. 

Both is good.

Both is very good.

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama loves me some comments. mama needs her comments. mama needs to stop referring to herself as mama.
> 
> finally have a plot for the next few chapters.  
> Castiel has people in his life that really care about him.  
> and they may or may not get a little overprotective sometimes.


	5. PIE?!

The next day at work was interesting enough, but Castiel was thoroughly distracted all day. Pie. Pie and dean. Pie WITH Dean. It sounded too good to be true. This guy that accidentally slept on his couch happened to be the sweetest thing on bowlegs. What kind of pie would dean like? A fruit pie? Custard pie? Cream? Frozen? He knows he has a tried and true recipe for frozen oreo pie, he made it by request for Samandriel's birthday. But it was more of an ice cream cake than a pie.

His coworkers don't think that he sees them in a group sneaking looks at him and whispering? Linda walks out of her office and the group disperses, people slinking away from one another. She doesn't go directly his desk, but Castiel knows that's where she's headed. And she did arrive, about fifteen minutes later.

“By that smile on your face, I think you saw him again." He’s been smiling?

“A guy can't smile when he wants to?”

“You can, you usually don’t.” Anna joined in the conversation.

“Your face isn't a natural smiler like mine.” She uses two fingers to pull at the corners of mouth into an exaggerated and ridiculous smile.

“Yes, I saw him again. I found something of his that was accidentally left at my place and I returned it his brother. He came last night to thank me for returning it.”

“How do you know his brother?” Anna wonders, thinking of the few men she had introduced her brother to over the years.  
"His brother is my neighbor." He can't keep going on this, what will they think when they found out that he met Dean on his couch! Lucky for him didn't push that line of thought for much longer.

“Is he handsome?” Anna asks.

“Very.” Castiel can feel his cheeks heating up from the question. He hopes it isn't showing much. He knows it is. 

“Are you gonna see him again? His cheeks grow hotter.

“Yes.” he manages to utter. He ducks his head, embarrassed by his middle school crush on flannel and green eyes.

“I expect the deets sooner or later, don't think I won't get them Castiel." she says as way of a goodbye. He and Linda talked about an upcoming project, but after that, Castiel's head was stuck between his work and pie. By the end of the day he decided on a blueberry pie, from frozen blueberries. Getting into his car he realized he wasn't very productive that day his work hours spent thinking of green eyes and freckles.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one for now. but Castiel is more or less infatuated with Dean, and that may not be a good thing, falling too fast.


	6. family can be overprotective

Later that very night, Linda and her high school Senior son Kevin, were sitting down to dinner. Kevin wasn't very picky, and he shoveled down most food these days. With finals not far ahead and college coming soon the teen spent most of his time studying, so dinner had a no books or phones at the table rule. They idly chatted about their day, but Linda had a destination in mind. 

"The Friday night game with Charlie still on?" Charlie was a close friend of Kevin's. She had been a senior when Kevin was a freshman but the two had become close friends fast over a love of science fiction and fantasy. Charlie was an orphan, moved around from foster family to foster family. She turned 18 a few scant weeks before graduation and her current foster parents had kicked her out, being a lesbian didn't help with the religious views the foster family had of her. Kevin alerted his mother and without further ado, the woman (literally) picked a homeless Charlie off the street and told her that she could stay with them until she no longer needed to. She always was a smart cookie that one. She graduated second in her class and spent the summer working in a store as a cashier, and creating something on the internet. At the end of the summer she moved into her own place, with the Trans the two people she could call family. For the past few weeks , she and Kevin met up with a few other people for a Dungeons and Dragons game on Friday night. 

"Yeah, I didn't get anything that told me it wasn't. Why?" 

"I need her to check out someone for me." There was nothing Charlie Bradbury couldn't do with an internet connection. And that included scoping out prospective employees. Or anyone else. Linda brought an index card out of her purse. 

"Dean Winchester. Who is he? Someone who wants to join the company?" Linda and her son had an honest relationship with each other. 

"You remember Ruby, don't you?" Kevin wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Castiel is interested in this man and I just want to be sure this isn't another ruby situation." The bitch had stolen Castiel's heart, along with half of his bank account and most of the few expensive items he owned. Castiel had gone to Linda when he realized that his money was being stolen. But it was Anna who had realized that it was Ruby when she sauntered into the office with a real Louis Vuitton purse. Castiel tried to break up with her but she refused. It took took the combined force of Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna combined to force the bitch to get out of town. Each of people were a force unto themselves but together the three of them were an unbeatable force. Later, when Linda had told Kevin and Charlie what had happened, Charlie did and internet background check and had found that Ruby had done this three times before! All on sweet men like Castiel. since then, anyone Linda thought about hiring went through Charlie first. Kevin nodded and slipped the card into his pocket. 

“She likes Castiel, of course she’ll help find out if this guy is a gold digger.” Dinner continued on and ended on a sweet note as dessert was the last of Castiel's cookies. If Castiel was happy enough to be baking again, then he must really like this guy kevin thought. 

Friday night arrived soon enough with him and three other people arriving at Charlie's apartment. The game went well, no one died and someone finally bought the simshar he'd been wanting. After the game, kevin remembered his mother's request. Charlie appreciated theatrics, so hamming up to her was a good idea. 

"Queen of the internet!" he proclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. 

"Yes, my young noob?" 

"Linda the good hath a message for you." he pulled the card out of his pocket and knelt on the ground,offering it like a priceless item. Grinning, Charlie took the paper. 

"She wishes to know this man, and if his heart is pure!" She glanced at the card, and then looked again. 

"Dean Winchester? This wouldn't happen to be the Winchester Fix-It-All man?" 

"Who?" Charlie paced into her kitchen and yanked open a drawer. "Its here somewh-Aha!" she lifted high a well worn business card. Passing the card to Kevin, he read: Winchester fix-it-all. For all your handyman needs. Plumbing, electrical, construction and more! And a number printed at the bottom. 

"He fixed my heating in the winter." Charlie explained. 

"When I didnt have enough cash to cover the cost of the piece that needed to be replaced we started bartering. In exchange for a memory stick full of movies he wanted and a lesson on his new smartphone, I didn't freeze this winter. The real handyman of this building is a lazy ass who wont get up unless there's a chance of the building being sued.” she continued to explain. She went to her bedroom and came out with her laptop. 

“I got nothing but good vibes from this guy but I’ll look him up for Castiel. I remember he went through a rough patch” In less than seven minutes Charlie had a history laid out in front of her. 

“Well, he was arrested when he was a teen, but it was for stealing a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Doesn't look like a criminal record to me. No parents, one brother who lives not too far from here, and he likes classic rock and his antiquated car. He doesn't look like a complicated guy.” Kevin nods. 

“Good to hear. you mind messaging the good word to my mom?” 

“not a problem Mister A.P .” 

 

Meanwhile across town...

 

All ingridients were ready. What was needed was the message. 

“Is ten thirty too late for a text ?” Castiel asked his cat.

“mow”

“i mean, everyone has their phone nearby these days.” no reply from the cat.

“its not too late to make plans for tomorrow. right?”

“mraaaw” Castiel sighs and lies his head down on the table, and slowly tilts it to see the phone in his hand.

“am I overthinking this?” his cat saunters over to his head and rubs herself over his scalp, purring.

“right.” he quickly taps out the text. 

{how does 7 tomorrow night for pie sound?} he sent it quickly, and then immediately regretted it.

“oh god it is too late for texting! come back!” he shakes his phone in desperation and is surprised at the small “ding!” that tells him that he has just received a text from   
Dean.

{ Seven sounds great. I’ll be there with spoons ;)} oh.

“he’s coming. good.” he stands up from the table and heads into the bathroom. the door closes and the water begins to run in the tub. The cat jumps off the table without a second thought but turns to look at the door when she hears a muffled yell of: “IS THIS A DATE?!?”


	7. Cant be late! for a very important...date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date! The Date! is it a date? neither man can tell!

Castiel could barely pay attention to his work once 2 pm rolled by. Full, pink lips enjoying his pie filled his thoughts. Happy green eyes sparkled with joy in his imagination. Half the office noticed him leave earth and enter the clouds. When 5 o'clock finally arrived he left his desk in a daze. Only managing to snap out of it when he realized he couldn't drive with his head on thoughts other than the road.   
Once he got home the cat made a beeline to his legs, his good mood noticeable by the feline. 

"Dean's coming over later for pie." he explained, sitting down on the couch. The cat eyes him from the arm of said couch.

"You need to be on on your best behavior, like the last time he was here. Not like the time you used Balthazar's expensive pants as a scratching post." her tail swayed, making no promises.   
Dinner was a small collection of leftovers, saving room for the special dessert. After, he pulls the flour out of the cabinet and sets it on the counter, feeling a gaze on his back. 

Its Luna.

“Here’s the thing. This thing I’m making is to share with Dean, and I like Dean. Maybe that’ll even turn into like like, but now I need to make this. If you dont interrupt the baking, I will give you one of your tuna treats.” The cat doesn't blink.

“Fine. Two tuna treats.”  
Luna yawns and walks away, the bargain sealed. 

When she was a kitten, there was an incident with a bowl of flour and the bath afterwards was not enjoyable for anyone. She learned to stay away from anything white, but tended to poke at eggs or peanut butter or fruit fillings. Hence the bargaining.

It was a fairly simple recipe with few ingredients. the blueberries were easily defrosted, left in the fridge all day, the crust rolled out expertly and the top was latticed in the way people expected pies to look. with the secret ingredient of two shots of vodka, it would come out crispy and flaky rather than mushy, It was in the oven in less than an hour and hopefully should be backed and warm by 7. 

The counters were cleaned in record time. And there was still an hour to spare. There was time for a quick run on the treadmill and then a shower before Dean arrived.

Dean rushed through the last car of the day. His shift at Singers garage was nearly over. Being a self employed handyman only worked when you had a significant amount of people calling for stuff to fix. But since he was still fairly new at the job he was still working half the week at his old job as an auto mechanic. Finally, the oil tank was empty. A woman had misunderstood directions when she was told her car was overheating and poured water into the oil reservoir by mistake and it needed to be drained. The process took a while because the oil reservoir needed to be cleaned before new oil was put in. But it was finished before the end of the day,not without leaving several oil stains on Dean's clothes and skin. Luckily he had clean clothes stored in his locker here. The unlucky bit was that he didn't have enough time to drive back to his apartment, go to the store, take a shower, AND make it to Castiel in time. The simple solution would be to take a shower in Sam's place. Aaaaaand borrow two spoons. Because he remembered about them too late. But better late than never right? He pops into Bobby's office to tell him that the minivan was clean and that he was heading out. 

"Leaving before seven? What, got a date?" the older man teased. Dean opened his mouth to confirm but closed it in thought. Was this a date? Dates don't feel this easy. Castiel had never confirmed that it was, only that he was making dean pie, and they were going to eat it together... Holy shit this is a date. Not the first time he's dated a guy but it's been a long time since Aaron. 

"Yes, I do. And he's a hottie."   
Dean didn't care that he got a few odd looks at the grocery store with his oil stained clothes. But his face and hands were clean. Not like he was going to leave stains over the shiny floors. For the first time in a while he uses the key Sam gave him to enter the apartment. The sasquatch wasn't home yet, but he should be soon. He left a post-it on the keys bowl by the door informing his brother that he's using his bathroom. And he did. Sam's body wash might have been cheap as anything, but the citrus was a pleasing scent. Hopefully Castiel will like it too.

In the middle of rinsing off he hears the front door slam shut. 

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sammy!" He replies through the bathroom door. Minutes later he emerges from the bathroom with clean clothes, toweling off his hair.

"Didnt think i'd see you tonight. What with your date and all." Sam takes a bite of whatever he's eating on the couch.

"Not enough time to go to my place and shower and get here on time." 

"And get ice cream?" 

"How did you know about the ice cre-." just that moment he realized what his brother was eating.

"Sam, that was for the pie." he nearly whined. Dean Winchester does not whine. 

"Sorry. But I didn't take too much." He hadn't, but now there was a large dent in the desert. It was a surprise, and nobody wants a half assed surprise he explained. Sam agreed and apologized again. It was nearing seven, the brothers talked about their cosplay for the upcoming convention. Dean threw together a small sandwich while chatting. He needed something other than the pie in his stomach.

"The pants are done, I still need to dye my batman utility belt brown and the shirt is being done in exchange for painting a nursery." 

"Dean, as nice as it sounds, you can't keep bartering for payment." 

"Excuse you, the deal wasn't just for one shirt. I get four more costumes out of the deal. I did the ceiling too. Guess who's having the best cosplays made by a professional seamstress? Not you." he crosses his arms in smug pride.

"Funny thing, Castiel knocked on my door to give back the knife when I was testing my winter soldier makeup, and get this, he's hasn't seen it!" Dean presses a hand to his chest in horror. This wrong must be rectified!!

"I need to enlist your laptop for the greater good of marvel education." Sam shrugs.

"Sure. You can even borrow my dvd. Just return 'em in one piece alright?" Dean gets the laptop from the bedroom and the dvd from the stand near the tv. He also snagged two spoons from the kitchen and the rest of the ice cream. It was now seven o'clock. 

Time for pie.

And a date?

With the laptop under an arm and the ice cream at his other side, he didn't look like the dashing, rough , please’em and leave ‘em guy like he used to once upon a time. He also didn't feel that sense of cool confidence he once had before a date.

Because this wasn't a date. Was it?

Dean floundered with closing the door for a moment with his hands full before Sam got up to get it. “Go get him tiger.” Dean totally resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. Totally.

Six steps later have him at the door. He checks his watch.  
7:03, that’s okay. He places the laptop by the wall and knocks.

 

Inside his apartment, Castiel was panicking. he never called or texted to confirm the time and date with Dean! What if he forgot?! He’s working himself into a tizzy with the cat in his arms when he hears a knock at the door. A glance at his clock shows that its only two minutes after seven. He quickly lowers Luna to the floor and splashes water on his face, drying himself off with a paper towel, taking all of fifteen seconds.

“Coming!” he spends the few steps to his door breathing deeply, trying to calm down. A quick glance through his peephole showed a distorted image of Dean looking around. one more deep breath, smile!

Castiel opened the door with a smile. 

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

“I brought ice cream. For the pie. I thought it would be better than whipped cream.” Castiel finds himself with his hands full of a slightly sweating container of vanilla.

“This will go nicely with the pie, thank you.” Castiel stepped inside, Dean picked up the laptop off the floor and followed him. He soon found his ankles under attack from a fury of furry cat. Well, it wasn't an attack, more like his shoes were suddenly the most interesting things in the world and the cat just needed to check them out up close and rub herself against them. Picking his head up Dean saw a most amazing sight. Castiel, with an apron and oven mitts was pulling a pie out of the oven. For a few moments Deans wasn't sure where to look, the steaming pie or Castiels nice derriere. He settled on the pie when Castiel stood up. Then his apron, he couldn't stop the small smile.

“Before you ask, yes, my brother got me this apron. I like it.”

“Shiitake happens? Really?”

“It was a birthday gift.” The apron itself was well worn, and even though it looked clean, it had stains that would never washed out. It was an item that was loved and taken care of, like his own knife. Castiel's eyes moved to the laptop he was holding, reminding him of his idea. 

"Sam said you haven't seen Captain America yet!" Castiel nods. 

"We can fix that! I have the movie here and we can watch it after pie?" The sentence had started so strong but petered off into a weak question waiting for Castiels approval.

"That sounds nice Dean. We can start now while waiting for the pie to cool a little and continue after.

"Sounds good." Dean sits down at the table before he remembers.

“I didnt forget! The spoons!” he pulls them out of his pocket with a flourish. Castiel accepts them and places them on the counter next to the cooling off pie. they get ten minutes into the movie before they break for pie.

 

“Ohmygawwww CAS!” Dean groaned through a mouthful of warm blueberry pie and vanilla ice cream. he swallows whats in his mouth and readies another bite.

“This pie is awesome!” He jammed the fork into his mouth, catching an errant drip by milliseconds. He closes his eyes in dessert-filled bliss as the warm pie meets the cold ice cream in his mouth. The crust, not too thin or sweet, just the right amount of dry added a thickness to the bite. Dean knew he was a slut for pie. And this pie was the mama of all pies! He willed away the twitch in his pants when he made eye contact with Cas, who was licking a crumb off his lips. Castiel's face quickly reddened like to tomato and gosh, if that wasn't adorable as fuck!

"Seriously Cas. Where did you learn to bake like a god?" Castiel shrugs and averts his eyes, looking away in what looks like embarrassment. Not possible. Well, now Dean needs to tell Cas more about how good his food is! He continued to babble on between bites and even with the pie in his mouth about how good it was. 

"Thith is thso godamb goooooood." He groaned. Castiel smiled. Too soon Dean was scraping the bottom of his plate, chasing a stray blueberry that had fallen. 

"Come 'ere." it refused to get into the spoon. With a guilty glance at Castiel's face he used two fingers to scoop it into his mouth, letting out a small sigh of contentedness, slumping in his seat and resting his hands on a happy belly. 

Castiel watched as Dean ate his pie with the enthusiasm of a rabbit in the vegetable garden. And then Dean moaned. He moaned! (That’s not fair!) Telling Castiel what he thought about the food. Unused to this amount of praise of his baking he turned his face. People always spoke highly of his baking skills, but not like Dean.

Never like this.

Dean ate like something desperate, stuck between wanting to enjoy it and just getting it down. Castiel wondered what happened to him that made him eat so quickly and neatly like before. A strict parent? Castiel watched as Dean plucked the stray blueberry from the plate to his mouth and tried not to turn away when Dean caught his eye again.

When he finished his own pie a few bites later he admitted to himself that this turned out well, the ice cream went nicely with the warm pie and now he had more time to spend with Dean, watching a movie! He fetches two glasses of water and passes one to Dean.

“Thanks.” Castiel nods. they both sip at the water, the air comfortable between them.

“Y’know we can sit on the couch and put the laptop on one of our laps, that might be more comfortable.” Castiel thinks about it. that means he’ll be sitting next to Dean on the couch!

“Yes! I mean, that’s okay.” Dean picks up the laptop and Castiel stands up. he takes a seat near the right end of the couch, and Dean, sweet, handsome, funny Dean drops himself into the tiny space between the arm of the couch and Castiel, forcing him to move over to the left and he just smiles at him with those bright teeth and green eyes and sets up the movie leaving Castiel confused and a little turned on. The closeness of this man is nearly intoxicating. he smells fresh, and faintly of citrus. Dea gets the movie to where they were and sort of, slides it over so that its also on Castiel’s lap, making it so that they needed to keep their legs touching to hold the laptop. This was like some version of heaven and hell mashed together. forcing him into an awkward situation that he only dreamed about. he took deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat as Dean calmly restarted and watched the movie. 

Castiel enjoyed the oldie style background music that matches the time of the movie. He chers when the tiny Steve outsmarts everyone and gets the flag. And then, Steve is in the tank, and suddenly, BAM! A beefcake stumbles out. Castiel has to remind himself not to stare too hard at the screen, but damn, that is one good looking man. A quick side glance at Dean shows that he’s not the only one interested in those pecs.  
Does Dean like men? Could Dean be interested in him?

The movie continues on, showing Steve Rogers on stage and making movies supporting war bonds, and then he actually sneaks into a hydra base! Rescuing his best friend and the other men. From then on it's nothing but fighting for the star spangled man. And then at the end, he missed his dance. But why is he in times square of all places and not a facility in the middle of nowhere? He voices the question. Dean shrugs. 

"Makes it more dramatic I guess. Having him run out into all that technology." The movie is over and Dean closes the laptop. He stands up and Castiel's side is cold where Dean was near. 

" 'scuse me." Dean pardons himself, moving to the bathroom. The door clicks shut and Castiel suddenly finds himself staring into demanding blue eyes.   
He stands up and the cat follows him into the kitchen, waiting. He opens the one locked cabinet and retrieves two of the tuna treats, as promised. She eats one and bats the other off his hand, jumping after it.

Castiel busies himself with washing off the utensils to give back to Dean. They’re being wiped clean as the bathroom door opens.

“Heeeeey kitty, Y’got somthin?” A short hiss is heard.

“You dont have to share if you dont want too.”

“Mraaw”

“Oh hey you washed the spoons!” Almost suddenly,Dean is behind him, watching the utensils being dried with a maroon hand towel.

“Your spoons.” he passes them to Dean, who plays with them between his fingers.

“They belong to my brother actually. But I’ll claim the credit thank you.” It was past nine thirty. Castiel hadn't planned on Dean being here this late, the movie was a nice surprise. He thinks about what he can say to excuse himself for bed when Dean cracks a yawn.

“I think its time for me to go. Sam’ll grow grey hairs if I’m out too late. Wouldn't want that to happen.”

“No we don't. uh, don't forget your computer!” Dean had turned to the door without it and hand turned around to get it.

“Thanks Cas. Cant make it a habit of leaving stuff here.” Castiel half hoped that he did leave something here. it would be another excuse for him to come over. but Dean is at the door, with his computer and spoons, looking tired and cute.

“uh-I guess this is goodnight then.”

“I agree, it was a good night. and goodnight Dean.” Castiel stand near the door, and Dean.

“Goodnight Cas.” No one moves in closer, and Dean opened the door and walks out.

“Don't be a stranger Dean.”

“You too Cas.” Dean is enters the apartment next door before Castiel closes his own door and slumps against it.

“mrow?”

“I think that was a nice night. Dont you?”

“maao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this on and off on google docs for the last two months that's why its so long.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
